


immature is our specialty

by clemmiings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, band texts, because this seems to be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemmiings/pseuds/clemmiings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>michael:</strong> Luke</p>
<p><strong>luke:</strong> What</p>
<p><strong>calum:</strong> I swear if you ask him for a blow job I'm leaving</p>
<p><strong>michael:</strong> ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	immature is our specialty

**ashton:** I can hear you guys from in here

**calum:** Yeah knock it off

**michael:** Shut up

**michael:** We're not even doing anything

**calum:** Yeah because moaning every 5 seconds and practically screaming isn't doing anything

**ashton:** We know what you're doing lol you do it every night

**ashton:** I just really need some sleep tonight so it'd be great if I didn't hear Luke's name 100 times tonight

**luke:** You're just mad because you can't get laid 

**michael:** Luke

**luke:** What

**calum:** I swear if you ask him for a blow job I'm leaving

**michael:** ;)

**ashton:** I hate this band

**michael:** We love you too

**michael:** Luke told me to say he loves you Ash

**michael:** And Cal

**michael:** And me ;)

**calum:** Bye

**ashton:** I'm going to pretend none of this happened

**luke:** Have fun

**calum:** I hate you all

**Author's Note:**

> did i do this right


End file.
